


The Mall

by todobakudeku17



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, first time writing a story, pls don't be too harsh, this has nothing to do with PJO or anything else by rick riordan, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobakudeku17/pseuds/todobakudeku17
Summary: three teens decide to go explore a haunted house without know what lurks inside. will they escape or will they be like the others and fall before they can get started?I suck at summaries but this is the first story I've made ever so don't be too harshconstructive criticism pls
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	1. the ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three teens decide to go explore a haunted house without know what lurks inside. will they escape or will they be like the others and fall before they can get started?
> 
> I suck at summaries but this is the first story I've made ever so don't be too harsh
> 
> constructive criticism pls

“Do we really have to do this?” Sophie wined as she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck to better fight the cold Halloween air, shivering when it left a sliver of her neck exposed 

“What’s the matter you chicken?” Ruby questioned as she kicked a rock looking at Sophie with an odd look on her face

“You know that’s illegal right?” Sophie asked with a upset look on her face while she attempted to fix her scarf

“Everything were doing tonight is illegal soph’,” Leo said as he tossed his drink can onto the street, chuckling when Sophie hurriedly threw it away

“I know that but why do we have to do this? Why can't we be a normal friend group that does normal things? And I am freezing, can I borrow someone's jacket?!” Sophie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around herself shivering

“You’re such a wimp Sophie!” Ruby cackled as she took her jacket off and tossed it to her “We’re here~” she said in a singsong voice looking up at the building

“If I get an infection you guys are paying for the bill!” Sophie pouted looking up from zipping up the jacket before freezing “I thought you said we were going to an old house?” she questioned as she looked around

“We were, but someone tipped off the cops while Will and Nico were in there and they got caught. The police are keeping an eye on it till the city gets around to demolishing it.” Leo explained as he took his phone to text someone

“Yeah, it’s a shame they’re tearing it down I loved going there” Ruby said sadly pulling out spray paint, shaking it up and starting on her design

“W-what are you doing?!” Sophie loudly questioned

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Ruby answered with a grin as she switched colors

You can do that later Ruby, let’s go” Leo called behind him as he pulled the doors open for the girls hoping inside after them, just in time for the doors to close behind him

“That looked harder than it usually is” Ruby commented with a mischievous look on her face “You getting weak?” she teased turning on her flashlight

“Shut up Rubes!” He pouted 

“It looked like someone else was trying to pull it closed...” Sophie trailed off looking towards the center of the mall

“What’s wrong?” Leo asked preoccupied trying to get signal on his phone to text Nico

“Yeah man you look like you've seen a ghost” Ruby quitely teased as she got a picture of her face for blackmail

“When did you say this place closed?” Sophie asked quietly gripping he bag tightly as she started backing away towards the door

“Why does it mat-” Ruby started, putting her phone away

“When. Did. It. Close?!” She asked hurriedly

“Like 22 years ago, what has gotten into you dude?!” Leo asked worriedly

“If it closed that long ago then why is that still on and who is that?!” She exclaimed pointing to the carousel in the center with someone watching them as it kept going around and around and around. The two turned around just as everything went dark.

Perhaps if they had seen the sign on the wall they would have left, but the gamemaster loves his games doesn’t he?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ruby opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was how dark it was, it was so dark she wasn’t sure she opened her eyes in the first place. The next thing she noticed was the fact that her bag was gone. “Of course this happened to me, why wouldn’t it.” she grumbled under her breath as she slowly stood up pulling out her phone and turning on the flashlight. What she saw terrified her, it was a man dangling from the ceiling bloody and broken, as though he had been tortured for hours without pause. That was when she heard the whimpering. “Who’s there?” She called out into the darkness

“Please you have to help me, turn off your light. Quickly!” the voice urged

“Who are you?!” she asked slowly backing away from the voice

“Please you have to turn it off, if he sees the light you're done for!” the voice cried “I’m his son, we just moved here and when we heard about this place we thought we would check it out. Now please turn off the light!” The voice hurriedly explained

Ruby compiled turning off the light with a shaky breath “I never asked your name, I’m Ruby”

“I’m Jack” he replied “I’m right in front of you okay? Just start leaning forward and you should feel me”

“Okay” she responded, bracing her hand on the floor before stopping suddenly, something was underneath her fingers. She picked it and realized it was some sort of key. She slipped it into her pocket before grabbing their hand and standing up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Leo woke up he opened his eyes and thought he was dreaming. He was in what looked like a mechanics dream, there was top-notch power tools and blueprints covering every surface and then some. Different creations were scattered around, they looked like his from years ago, ones he threw out because he couldn’t get them to work, and some that he lost but they all seemed to be his. Looking around he realized he was alone, and all his stuff was gone.

“Well this isn’t good” he muttered under his breath

“Hello?!” a voice called out “Is someone there?”

“Where are you?” he called out to the voice

“I’m not sure,” it said “but my leg is stuck under some stuff and I can’t get it out, can you try to help me please?” it cried out desperately “I think it’s all about to fall over and I don’t want to be under it when that happens”

“Sure thing!” he frowned “What’s your name?”

“I’m Rose” she whimpered

“All right Rose, hang tight okay? I’m coming to find you!” he grab a tool bag grabbed an assortment of things, finding a small key slipping it into the bag before heading off towards Rose’s voice

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie awoke to singing, it was beautiful singing truly it was. There was just one problem she was under water, and something was holding her down. She began throwing herself around as she felt her vision go blurry ‘no, not like this. If I pass out now i’m dead’ so she stopped moving and tried to hold her breath. She let herself float and waited until the hand moved away and once it did she shot and started running. 

She heard them running behind her, they were getting closer, and closer and closer. She felt a hand grab the back of her jacket before a bang shot out across the building and the hand went limp. She fell to the ground and hoped whoever shot the bullet wouldn’t aim for her next.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Someone called out

“Of course shes not okay she nearly drowned stupid” someone else responded to the voice as she stood up and looked around noticing for the first time where she was, it was some sort of mini indoor waterpark. She could see two silhouettes standing in the shadows

“Oh yeah, my bad” the voice sounded bashful

“How on Earth are we related?” the second sounded exhausted, like they’ve been running for a while. She could see one of them shake their head before looking over at her and exclaiming loudly “Crap I totally forgot to introduce myself I’m Sydney and this is my brother James. We’ve been stuck here for a while.” Sydney said apologetically “What’s your name?”

“I’m Sophie” she said softly, like she didn’t quite trust them yet. She looked over at the thing that had grabbed her and noticed a small key dangling from it’s neck. She grabbed it, placing it in her jacket pocket. “Have you seen my friends? They came in here with me?” she asked them as she got up and dusted herself off looking over at them

“If they were with you they were probably put into one of the other rooms.” James said

“Rooms what rooms?” she wasn’t panicking, okay yes she was but can you blame her?

“‘If you survive his games you’ll get set free or be stuck for eternity’ but were still stuck here” Sydney explained sadly

“We have yet to pass the last level, maybe with you here we can leave”

“You think I can help you?” Sophie asked them

“Well you do have a brain after all don’t you?” Sydney asked, finally leaving the shadows “You can use it! Come on, I'll show you where we’re camped out for right now.” she called out behind her as she started off towards the way she came, her long braided brown hair flowing behind her as she took off running

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then they woke up, together with the kids standing over them they looked up as they said as one “You should never trust a stranger darling~” and shot them

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sophie, wake up! You’re going to be late for school if you sleep in any longer!” her mom called up the stairs

“Coming mom!” Sophie looked at the mirror on her wall and thought about her dream. It all felt so weird but she woke up in her bed looking like she had never left. She figured it was all just a wild dream until she put her coat on and reached into her pocket grabbing her gloves to slip them on when something hit her foot. Looking down she saw a shiny gold key sitting on her foot. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In two other houses in two different neighborhoods two kids found keys, one a shiny blue, one a pretty silver.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When three got to school there was an announcement that they had some new students joining them today. They moved from Texas to Ohio right down the road to school. Their names? Rose, Jack, Sydney, and James. But everything is okay because it was all just a dream, but if that’s true, then why are they staring at us? And why won't they sit in the sun?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this was a 5 chapter thing but they were all short so I made them all one chapter.

Honestly more people have opened this then I thought would so yay for that ig

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome!!


End file.
